<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Emblem Awakening: Regent by Harvesting_Season</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192458">Fire Emblem Awakening: Regent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvesting_Season/pseuds/Harvesting_Season'>Harvesting_Season</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Child Cynthia (Fire Emblem), Child Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom is Cynthia's Parent (Fire Emblem), Gen, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, One Shot, Past Character Death, Regency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvesting_Season/pseuds/Harvesting_Season</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin does his best to keep Ylisse in one piece after a damaging war with Valm. He stands as the appointed regent of a young Exalt Lucina and her sister Cynthia. In a world of uncertainty, Robin is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure both grow up happy. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Emblem Awakening: Regent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin slowly walked towards the shared room of his charges. This last year had shown him how truly large the castle was. The walk from his office to their room was a difficult, but necessary journey. He could only grit his teeth and bare the pain of each step on his right leg. The muscle had never fully recovered from their final encounter with Walhart. One of many unfortunate souvenirs brought home from Valm.</p>
<p>Upon reaching the room of his charges, he paused to lean against the wall for a few moments. He refused to look weak, they needed him to be their strength. As much pain as it brought him, he knew it would be up to him to stand for them when no one else would. His role was that of their shield, their guardian, the one who would go to any lengths to ensure they live happy lives. Robin would rather die than have their image of him shatter before their eyes. It was already difficult enough to see the lingering gazes of concern from the castle guards.</p>
<p>Robin knocked lightly on the door to the room before pushing it open. Three sets of eyes immediately locked onto him. Two children let out squeals of excitement upon seeing him. A blue haired girl and brown haired girl rushed to his side, latching onto his legs. Out of habit, Robin placed a hand on Lucina and Cynthia's heads as he looked towards the other person in the room. A smile slowly rose on his face as he met the gaze of one of the few people he still trusted in all of Ylisse.</p>
<p>"Maribelle, I was told you would be visiting later tonight. I see you made good time arriving here. How was your journey?"</p>
<p>Maribelle rose from where she was sitting on Cynthia's bed giving a small nod of respect, "Grandmaster. I am delighted to see you remain in great health. My journey from home has proven to be fruitful. I decided to visit with Princess Lucina and Princess Cynthia before requesting a meeting with you."</p>
<p>Robin brushed the hair of both of the girls as he sighed, "How many times have I told you that you do not need to call me by my title? You can call me by my name, this is no grand meeting. We are both equal in the eyes of the children."</p>
<p>Maribelle grinned, "So you say. Yet, they did not latch upon me as they did you. I feel neglected."</p>
<p>Maribelle turned her gaze towards both girls, "Your aunt has not seen either of you in a week. I wished to visit with you girls, but I understand the uncle you see everyday is much more important," her voice was laced with exaggerated sadness.</p>
<p>Lucina pushed herself away from Robin to latch onto Maribelle, "No! Sorry! Don't be sad!"</p>
<p>Cynthia joined her after a few moments of hesitation. Maribelle smirked in triumph as Robin crossed the room to sit on Lucina's bed across from the three.</p>
<p>He spoke with a grin of his own, "Your aunt will be fine. Her hard two hour journey to the castle must have been excruciating to 's not like she ever had to walk upon fields of snow or scorching desert sands. Clearly, this was a journey she was most hard pressed to complete."</p>
<p>Maribelle's response was to simply ignore Robin, "I promise you both, I am not sad. Seeing both of you has filled me with joy. You both have made this journey well worth it."</p>
<p>Cynthia let go of Maribelle's leg to grab her hand. She started to pull Maribelle back down to take a seat on her bed, "Sit! It's nap time."</p>
<p>Robin laughed, "Cynthia is right. Now is around the time I come by to tuck them in for their afternoon nap. They should get their rest. I have quite the lesson plan for their instruction in a few hours."</p>
<p>His words caused Cynthia to dive for her pillow. Lucina broke away from Maribelle's grasp to dive for her own bed. Robin spent a few moments making sure Lucina was comfortably tucked in before standing back up. He watched Maribelle do the same to Cynthia before both headed towards the exit of the room. Maribelle's gaze lingered on Cynthia before she silently motioned Robin to leave with her.</p>
<p>Maribelle walked by Robin's side as both headed towards his office. The castle guards continued to watch him in silent worry. He knew these soldiers for years now, it was difficult not to recognize the looks they were giving him. Maribelle seemed to recognize the gazes as well as he noticed her sneak a few peeks at his leg. When they finally reached his office, he made sure to lock the door after she entered.</p>
<p>"Before we begin Maribelle, I know what you're going to ask. I'm completely fine. Some pain still lingers, but I would be surprised if it didn't. It's only been a year since you practically had to reattach the damned thing."</p>
<p>Maribelle bit her lip before speaking with a frown, "I will not waste my breath fighting you over this. We have much more pressing matters to discuss. My husband has discovered a plot that threatens the stability of the realm. A faction led by Duke Korven plans to oust you as regent of the Exalt through the accusation of Cynthia being a product of adultery. He claims she is your child as she does not take after the former Exalt and you were housed within the castle. He argues that Exalt Lucina is at risk should you move to have Cynthia take the title of Exalt. An outlandish claim for those who know you, unfortunately you have never had the best reputation among the lords."</p>
<p>Robin took a seat, "I'm not surprised at fools wishing to make a grab for power. Exalt Chrom paid the ultimate price and this is how his people repay him? Vicious slander against one of his children and an attempt to remove one of the only people who cares for them. I'll make sure to send Gaius my thanks for making this discovery. Did this duke approach you personally regarding my position as regent?"</p>
<p>Maribelle's face looked as if she ate something sour, "Indeed. I was invited into the plot to have you removed a little while after Gaius made the discovery. Truly foolish to even think of me as being someone to turn my back upon you after everything you have done for us. I find it ridiculous other lords are even involving themselves in this plot. Ylisse barely survived the war with Valm under your leadership and now the lords wish to see you removed."</p>
<p>Robin hesitated for a few moments before softly speaking, "Have they made an attempt at contacting the dowager queen or trying to drag Princess Lissa into this from Ferox?"</p>
<p>Maribelle paced around the room as she spoke in anger, "Thankfully not! I worry the amount of damage our drunkard of a queen could inflict should she ever leave her estate. As far as I am concerned, she gave up her right to handle matters with Lucina and Cynthia. How can a mother walk away like she did? Regardless, her remaining within her estate can only help fight against Korven's accusations."</p>
<p>Robin sadly shook his head, "As disappointed as I am in the actions she took, I don't wish to see her lock herself away forever. The loss of the Exalt weighed heavily on her. Not all of us got to walk away from the war. I consider her one of the casualties under my command. If only I had been able to do more."</p>
<p>"Do not even begin going on one of those tangents, Robin! I will not have it. I have had this discussion with you too many times to count. You did more than any of us could have done. No one could have prepared for Valm! We were outnumbered, yet you dragged us into a victory without throwing away all of our lives!"</p>
<p>Robin quietly turned to look out his window, "Lissa? What is her current stance and that of Khan Lon'qu? Were they approached?"</p>
<p>Maribelle sighed, "She was not approached regarding the plot. In my letters with her, she remains clear in not wishing to step foot in Ylisse again. She is proof a member of the Exalt's line may not always possess the brand. I plan to bring Brady to Ferox to visit with her and see if I can have her aid in this matter. Besides, Owain could use a respectable friend his age instead of some of the savages he must be among."</p>
<p>"I guess I should have expected as much. A drunkard queen and a princess who exiled herself. Chrom did not leave us behind gracefully did he?" Robin couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone.</p>
<p>"He made the wise decision to leave us with you. I fear to imagine what the lives of Lucina and Cynthia would be like without their dear uncle," she stood to the side of his chair looking out the same window as him.</p>
<p>"What do you plan to do about the accusations of Duke Korven, Grandmaster?" her voice held no emotion.</p>
<p>"What I must. I trust you will ensure Lucina and Cynthia are cared for should anything go spectacularly wrong? You are one of the few who seems to actually give a damn about them. We fractured hard didn't we?"</p>
<p>Maribelle nodded, "Their safety above all else. We made a promise. I uphold my promises. Do you believe something may happen to the girls?"</p>
<p>Robin shook his head, "Not at all, I just can't help but worry for them. If it took us this long to catch the plot of a duke, who knows what else may be occurring outside our notice. I can only hope Gaius remains alert. I doubt others plotters will be as stupid as to approach you to request your aid in their schemes."</p>
<p>Maribelle turned away from the window and looked at Robin, "We will endeavor to remain alert for their sake. I do not wish to see you separated from Lucina and Cynthia. You have been there since both were born and cared for them when one parent refused. I will not allow a fool to meddle with your status as regent. Do what you must and I will ensure the ramifications are minimal."</p>
<p>Robin could not help but sigh in relief, "Thank you, truly. I don't know what I would do without your aid. Those stubborn nobles still see me as a foreign influence on their future Exalt. To even accuse me of cuckolding Chrom is insanity. They completely overlook the fact I fought for their lives by his side. Perhaps, I should have forced those nobles onto the front lines? Maybe we would have been better off."</p>
<p>Maribelle scoffed, "Please. We both know you would never throw away lives pointlessly. You never did then and I can not imagine you would suddenly now. Ignore their whispers, those who truly matter know who you are. The military and knight orders stand with you. Do you truly think so little of the influence you hold with them?"</p>
<p>"Of course not! They bled among us in Plegia and Valm. I keep them at the forefront of my thoughts whenever I am handling the mountains of paperwork on my desk. I know who is important to us but I must also consider who might be important to the future Exalt. I am her guardian and advisor, not her puppet master. When she grows up, her decisions will be her own. I don't want her to be an enemy of the nobility when I can attract their ire instead."</p>
<p>"While kind of you to consider Lucina's future as the Exalt, you must consider the present. As it stands, the nobility does not trust you and wishes to usurp the guardianship of the Exalt. They are even willing to sacrifice the reputation of Cynthia through their accusations! A disputed heritage will not do her any favors."</p>
<p>Robin grit his teeth as he tried to keep his anger in check, "How can they do that to a child? We both know the difficulties Lissa experienced with her self-doubt from not having the brand. They have already driven Lissa out through her fear of not being good enough to raise the Exalt. If their goal was to get me angry, they have succeeded. I already feel bad for the amount of cleaning up you may have to do after me."</p>
<p>"Lissa is someone I love dearly. I can say with confidence, she would not have taken to the position of regent as well as you have. She has done her duty by tying together Ylisse and Regna Ferox with her relationship to the current Khan. I may not view Regna Ferox favorably, but they fought by our side when we needed them most on two occasions. You do not have to apologize for anything you plan on doing. I will handle the cleanup for the good of the halidom."</p>
<p>"Once again, thank you Maribelle. I appreciate that you stayed with us when so many other members went their own way after the war. I know I don't have the same way with words Chrom had. This is not something I think I can talk away. I'll have to send a message, one that will not be forgotten."</p>
<p>Maribelle locked eyes with Robin, "Send your message. We will do the rest for you. I will take my leave for the time being. Be careful Robin, I would find it distasteful to find you injured. Lucina and Cynthia would be devastated if anything happened to you."</p>
<p>Robin pulled himself up from his chair. He put his hand on Maribelle's shoulder, "This is not the visit I was expecting. I appreciate your friendship with me and your concern. Who would have thought our lives would have ended up like this over only a few years? Take care."</p>
<p>With those parting words, Maribelle left his office. Robin took a seat back at his desk, needing a few minutes to collect his thoughts. After a while, he called out for one of the castle guards to enter the room.</p>
<p>A young man in an open faced helm entered stiffly, "Grandmaster! What do you require?"</p>
<p>Robin tapped his fingers on his desk as he hesitated to give his command, "Send for Ser Kellam. I require his presence at once."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two hours had passed since Robin ordered the guard to send for Kellam. He had kept himself busy by working on his lesson plan for Lucina and Cynthia later in the day. He planned to wake them up from their nap as soon as his meeting with Kellam ended. A few more minutes passed before his door was softly knocked.</p>
<p>"Enter!" Robin called out as he put down his quill.</p>
<p>The tall figure of Kellam filled his office as his black haired friend looked towards him, "Robin."</p>
<p>"Kellam. I need your help. Lucina and Cynthia need your help. A plot is brewing within the halidom to see me removed from my station. They are disputing Cynthia's heritage and are accusing me of planning to set aside Lucina in favor of Cynthia taking up the mantle of Exalt!"</p>
<p>Kellam was silent before his eyes slowly narrowed in anger, "Give me a name to work with. I won't allow harm to come to you or the girls. I'll make it look like the work of bandits. We both know General Mustafa's hold of Plegia is not the greatest. It would not be unlikely for a few bandits to slip into Ylisse again."</p>
<p>Robin did not take pleasure in ordering another death of someone outside of combat. It was something he had been forced to do during the war. It felt terrible to do it once more.</p>
<p>"Duke Korven. I trust you will handle this with the expertise you showed in Valm. I will draft up some documents for you to leave on his corpse. It should call into question his entire plot among his conspirators."</p>
<p>Kellam spoke softly, "Always, Robin. I will remain your blade within the shadows. Duke Korven will no longer trouble you or the children. Give me a few days to take the necessary preparations. I will come here in three days time to pick up the documents from you."</p>
<p>"Thank you for your continued loyalty. I take no pleasure in having you take up your mantle once more. You can come to me with any request and I will see it done."</p>
<p>"Kjelle. I want you to take my daughter as your squire when she comes of age. She views you as a hero, you know. I think she would hate me if I didn't take this opportunity when you have given me a free pass to ask you anything," Kellam's serious expression slowly fell into a grin.</p>
<p>Robin couldn't stop himself from grinning back, "I would be happy to. I knew I could count on you Kellam. Did you really have to make me out to be a hero to your daughter though? I already have to deal with Cynthia's hero obsession and Lucina is slowly being pulled into her madness."</p>
<p>Kellam shrugged, "Sorry, Robin. You just have to deal with being a hero. If anyone deserves the title, it has to be you. Sully would be happy with the decision too. She knows you'll train Kjelle well."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I can't really argue with that. I'll do my best to train her with a blade and magic if she has the potential. When I'm not training her personally, I'll have Stahl step in. We both know he will eventually need a break from being head of the castle guard. Training Kjelle could make for a good assignment down the line."</p>
<p>"Stahl is a good man. I won't argue if she trains under him when you are busy. I should start my preparations as soon as possible. Take it easy, Robin. You need to take breaks every now and then too. I'll have to drag you and Stahl out of the castle for drinks some time."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you could drag us both out too. I'll be happy to take up your offer when this mess is dealt with. Until then, Kellam."</p>
<p>A few days had passed since Robin had ordered him to deal with Duke Korven. Kellam had taken the steps necessary to prepare for his attack on the duke. He had obtained the documents he needed to plant on him once he had the target's route studied. It would be a simple job, much easier than some of the targets assigned back in Valm.</p>
<p>Kellam waited high up on a branch of a tree. His dark leather cloak kept what little rain fell from the leaves at bay. Duke Korven's carriage would be passing through this part of the forest soon. Kellam notched an arrow as he waited for the carriage to spring his trap. He watched the carriage approach the spot at a decent speed. He held his breath as the carriage neared his trap.</p>
<p>The coachman did not notice Kellam up in the trees when he continued to direct the horses forward or notice the strange amount of leaves on the path. It proved to be a fatal mistake as the horses stumbled into a trench. The leaves scattered as the horses pulling the carriage fell into the trench Kellam had constructed. At that exact moment, he let his arrow loose.</p>
<p>The arrow struck the coachman in his head. Kellam immediately notched another arrow in preparation for the guard within the carriage. They would have realized something went wrong. It was only a matter of waiting for the guard to stumble out. True to his prediction, a guard threw the door of the carriage open with his shield held high.</p>
<p>Such a shield meant little to Kellam. It was a pathetic shield compared to some of the tower shields he dealt with during the war. He waited for the perfect moment to release his arrow. The guard took just a moment to glance towards the horses. It was then when the arrow struck his throat.</p>
<p>Kellam hopped down from the branch, only his target remaining inside the carriage. He had watched over him carefully. This was planned to be a simple trip for him, thus the duke only having the one guard. It had been the perfect opportunity to strike. An opportunity he only learned of through infiltrating Duke Korven's guard a day before. Kellam locked eyes with his target as his feet hit the wet dirt of the path.</p>
<p>Duke Korven immediately reached for the dagger on his belt. The young duke proved to be too slow compared to Kellam. Kellam had closed the distance and punched the duke in his face with one hand while ripping the dagger off his belt with the other. Duke Korven cried out in pain and fear as Kellam raised the duke's dagger.</p>
<p>Duke Korven began to shout as he held his nose, "Stop! Please! I'll give you as much gold as you want! Spare me!"</p>
<p>Kellam did not waste his breath on this piece of insignificant trash. The best thing this duke could do for the halidom was to die. He drove the dagger into the duke's chest. Once, twice, and a final time. It would not do to let the man escape his fate. Kellam watched the duke slouch into the carriage as the blood seeped from his wounds.</p>
<p>With the death of the duke confirmed, Kellam pulled out the documents Robin had forged. He did not bother to read them. He knew Robin well enough to know they were done perfectly. Kellam set them under the duke's seat as he began to ransack the carriage. He took valuables off of the corpse of the duke, coachman, and guard. He had to make it look like the carriage was attacked by bandits.</p>
<p>Once he finished stripping the corpses of the three men, Kellam put the injured horses out of their misery, "I'm sorry about this. You didn't deserve this fate, to fall among the trash today."</p>
<p>He gave the horses a small prayer before he put them down. They would have had to be put down regardless, he was not cruel enough to leave them alive in the mud and rain when they were already broken from his trap. Kellam did not look back at the scene he had set when he finally took his exit. The mission was completed and the halidom would be better off for it. Robin's orders had always been for the greater good of the realm, this one was no different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a small one shot I felt like writing after I played some Crusader Kings 3. Future Lucina's world in Fire Emblem Awakening showed us just how dark of a timeline Awakening could have had. I just took it in a different direction with an alternate timeline where Robin ended up a regent in a very damaged Ylisse. I currently don't have any plans to write any more of this, but who knows what the future might hold. Inspiration may suddenly strike during another Crusader Kings 3 binge.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>